


Your Mother and Mine

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Gaz & Mariela [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Gaz never been to her mother's funeral but a girl cheer her up with a song.





	Your Mother and Mine

The sky seemed to always be cloudy, grey and pouring rain during funerals.

Gaz walked to her mother's grave.

[Alice Membrane]

[1968-1993]

[Wife of Professor Membrane]

Gaz sighed "I miss you mom" as tears streaming through her face"

Gaz began to hum Tears to Shed as she puts a black rose on her mother's grave.

Gaz's tears fall on the ground.

But Gaz hears a voice

"Hello"

Gaz turned around to see a girl with curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light pink dress, white socks and black mary jane shoes.

Gaz said "Go away"

But Mariela walked to her

Gaz growled like a demonic tiger

"Go away"

Mariela hugged Gaz.

Gaz blushed

Mariela said "Well a mother, a real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world  
She's the angel voice that bids you goodnight  
Kisses your cheek, whispers sleep tight"

Mariela began to sing ~Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine The helping hand that guides you along Whether you're right, whether you're wrong  
Your mother and mine Your mother and mine  
What makes mothers all that they are Might as well ask what makes a star Ask your heart to tell you her worth Your heart will say, heaven on earth Another word for divine Your mother and mine~

Gaz remembers the day she used to sing cheerful songs until the mean girls torment her.

Gaz said "Thank you Mom"

Gaz and Mariela walked out of the cemetery.

Suddenly the ghost of a woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white dress.

"Gazelene I'm so proud of you"

And then she disappears.

The End


End file.
